Fully Matured
by Inner Dragon2007
Summary: A Main CharcterxAnn oneshot. When everyone plans a Starry Night celebration for Rei, can Ann finally tell him how she feels? More importantly, will he return them? some fluff and a nice story. please review! I want some opinoins on it!


Yay, my first Harvest Moon fanfic! Yahoo! I don't own any of the Harvest Moon characters and I changed the main charcter's name into Rei Which I think means, respectful in japanese. I don't know if the source I got it from is right --; Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fully Matured

"YO ANN, WHERE ARE YOU!? AT LEAST OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME! IT'S FRICKIN' COLD OUTSIDE!" Ann had to hold back her laughter when she finally reached her door and had let her best friend in, watching a brown haired girl with blonde highlights on her bangs jump quickly inside the house and rub away the chill from her body. She glared a little sourly at Ann, who couldn't hold it in any longer and was cracking up at the sight of her friend. "You know, I have every right to push you out into that snow storm for making me wait that long. You're so lucky it is Starry Night," She told Ann in mock sourness.

Ann playfully flicked her orange braided ponytail and just gave her friend that trademark cheerful smile. "Sorry Karen! I was just so busy with Dad getting everything ready for our first Starry Night party! He wants everything to go well for Rei; after all, Rei is the one who came up with the idea and now that he finished the agreements in the contract, he doesn't have to worry about losing the farm anymore; it's now officially his and Dad wants to do a celebration for Rei because of all the hard work he did not just for himself, but for everyone in Mineral Town."

Karen smiled a little after hearing this. "Yeah, that baka wouldn't let anyone down no matter what. I still remember the times I use to hate his guts. But he didn't seem to mind and just kept trying to be my friend. That Baka has a way to get you to like him, even if it's against your will. He's like a little puppy that's eager to please."

Ann smiled a little more cheerfully hearing this from Karen, remembering how her brother, Gray, had said the same things after Rei had thrown him a surprise party. If it hadn't been for Rei, Gray wouldn't have gotten back on Cliffguard and raced again alongside as Rei's rival and close friend; not to mention, Gray had gotten friendlier after that. "I guess he just has a way of rubbing off on people." Not long after that Karen grabbed Ann's hand and took her to one of the tables of the bar and the two friends began to talk about how life was treating them. Doug was thinking about getting Ann back to work but Duke, the bar owner and Karen's boss, simply smiled and told Doug with a loud hearty laugh, "Aw, leave them alone, Doug! They're still kids; let them live a little!" All of the other adults agreed with this, so they let the two girls talk and they decided to finish the rest on their own; they were almost finished. Karen and Ann just continued to talk. But they both soon noticed that their conversation kept going toward Rei and all the wacky adventures they had been dragged into by the spirited, easy-going 18-year-old farmer. "Well, what's wrong with that? Without him around, Mineral Town wouldn't have anything exciting happening."

Ann laughed at Karen's praise for Rei. "Oh yeah, you weren't so happy when Rei played a little prank on you."

Karen began to laugh so hard that she had to hold on to her sides. "Oh yeah, I remember! I got so angry that we all started a prank war! Boys vs. Girls, in an all out battle for pride! I can't believe that Rei and I became friends after that!"

A huge sweat-drop fell slowly down from Ann's head. "_Actually he was planning that the whole time. But I'll let him tell her that on his own. It's his death wish_," Ann thought to herself, remembering the huge grin that was across his face as he mentioned how "Fun" it was going to be to tell Karen that he had planned that. Good old Rei; he always was a hard worker, like Gray, but he still knew when to smile and play around like a little kid. Ann giggled to herself at her thoughts; it was sometimes hard to tell if he really was the serious farmer that worked on his own farm when he went off to play with May, Stu, and Kent.

Karen saw the dream-like smile on Ann's and smirked cat-like as an idea popped in her head. She quietly snuck toward her friend's side and whispered slyly in her ear, "So, thinking about Rei again huh?" Ann nearly fell off of her chair but Karen caught her in time and placed her back in the right position, just in time to see Ann's red face. "I was right, wasn't I? See, your red face always tells me everything. So are you going to tell him this year or not? I'm getting tired of waiting for you two already."

Ann's face turned even redder than before, if that was even possible. It was true she liked Rei. A LOT. But ever since he came to Mineral Town, he was always at his farm during the day and, with the work that she had to do on her dad's farm, she barely had time to visit him. Even when she did visit him, Rei always treated her like his own sister rather than a potential interest. Sure, she had a stronger relationship than Rei had with than the other girls but sometimes she feels like he's teasing her on purpose. Unlike when he greeted the other girls with a lighthearted hug, Rei would hug her more tightly and always kissed the tip of her nose, saying playfully after that, "Hi little sis!" Ann sighed; as much as she liked that he treated her a little differently compared, she hated being treated like a little girl. "Darn it! I'm just a year younger than him but he still treats me like a little kid!"

"Hey Ann, you know you said that out loud right?"

Ann jumped out of her seat when she heard the voice near her ear in a panic. Only to see the exact boy she was thinking about. "Rei, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Rei eyes shined like sapphire jewels as he smiled cheerfully at her. "But it's so fun to see you surprised, Ann-chan!"

Ann sighed in exasperation; this guy was too much. She looked to see Rei again, who still had his puppy-like smile across his face at Ann's expense. Oddly enough, Rei wasn't wearing his usual farmer overalls; in fact he looked even more like he came from the city. He had a black t-shirt with a wolf on it and some worn out loose fitting jeans that actually look pretty good on him. Instead of his trademark sky blue baseball cap, he had a dark blue headband with a dragon scale design on it along with the Chinese kanji for it. If he was trying to use it to hold back his milk chocolate hair with the headband, it wasn't working very well; his bangs hung casually a bit over one of his eyes. "You're too much, Rei," Ann sighed again in spite of herself.

Rei smiled even wider than before and hugged her like he always did. "That's my little sis," Rei cooed as he kissed the tip and laughed lightheartedly. Ann couldn't help but smile at him, which seemed to please him for some reason. But Before Ann had a chance to ask about why he looked pleased, Rei shouted enthusiastically," LOOKS LIKE EVERYTHING'S DONE HERE! TIME TO PARTY!" No sooner when he shouted this, every single one of Mineral Town's citizens came in cheering, ready for a party. Ann looked up to see Rei was smiling a triumphant smile since he was the first to start the party instead of Kai this time. "Now how am I gonna tell him," Ann groaned to herself softly. This looked like it was going to be a very long night…

"Hey Ann, you having fun yet!?" Waving energetically to her friend, Karen and the other girls made their way to Ann as the party was halfway done and everyone was exchanging gifts now. Ann looked at them a little upset but tried her best to hide it. Unfortunately, the other girls noticed. "Or are you sulking because you might have to wait another year to tell Rei," Karen said with a sigh.

"C'mon Ann, don't be so upset. It's no fun if the most hyper friend in our group is depressed." Popuri, a pink haired girl who worked with her mother at a seed shop, said a little down, seeing one of her best friends upset.

Ann felt a little sorry for her friends since she was obviously was sucking all the fun out of the party. "Sorry guys. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mary, her shy, courteous librarian friend, smiled instantly the moment those words came from the red-head's mouth. "Actually, there is something you may do to make us content. Could you stand over there?"

Ann stared at the counter that everyone ordered their food from and looked at Mary warily. "What are you guys scheming," Ann said cautiously, forgetting why she was upset.

"Nothing," The girls said in unison, but the hint of mischief lingered in their tones.

Ann didn't have time to get away since now all the girls were urging and pushing her toward the counter. Ann wasn't feeling very comfortable now; her friends definitely had something in mind and she heard someone changing P-star's Gonna Make you Dance to Avril Lavinge's Things I'll Never Say to top it off. "Okay what do you guys think you're doing!?"

"Trust me, you're going to love us after this," Elli, the motherly brunette baker, said as all four girls gave Ann one hard push and she hit something hard. Ann was about to shout something to them but she realized the "hard" thing she hit was extremely warm and it was wrapping its arms around her in a playful hug. "Hey there, Ann-chan! You need to be more careful"

That cheerful voice told Ann exactly who it was. She looked up at Rei's smiling face and immediately pushed away from his hug, much to Rei's surprise and disappointment. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with the other guys?" In fact the main reason she couldn't get Rei alone was because Cliff, Kai, Gray, and Rick were hanging around him the whole time.

Rei looked at her blankly and answered bluntly, "The guys told me to stand here."

"I can't believe you're how dense you can be," Ann told him after she smacked her forehead in disbelief. When Rei just looked at her like a confused puppy, Ann got ready to walk away. But she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and before she knew it, she was pressed closely to Rei, causing her face to slowly become red. "R-Rei what the heck-"

"I came here because they told me I could fix things up with you," Rei told her more seriously than he had been before; he looked at Gray a little worriedly but he, along with the other boys, all gave him reassuring smiles. "What's wrong, Ann? Did I do something to hurt you? Please tell me."

Ann could hear that there was a hint of pleading in his voice and felt guilty for making him worry. "No I'm fine; really, I am."

Rei continued to look at her skeptically and, even though his grip loosened a little, he still held her a bit. "Then why have you been avoiding me? Everytime I came to you, you went off and while you stood around, you looked upset. Are you sure you're okay Ann?"

That comment made Ann feel even guiltier than before. But she knew exactly how to fix it. She smiled her trademark bright smile and the moment Rei's grip loosened enough to let her slide out and punch him hard on his shoulder, causing Rei to yelp in surprise and rub his arm sorely. "Sheesh Rei, I'm fine! Stop worrying so much; we're supposed to be partying for crying out loud!"

Rei began to smile in relief the moment that Ann seemed back to her old self. Then he looked up for a while, staring at something. Ann was about to ask him but the shout he gave answered her question. Embarrassingly. "There's a mistletoe here guys. Did you want us to kiss?"

Ann looked up and saw that Rei was right; it was hanging right over their heads. Ann's face began to get red again, this time she was also angry. "I'm gonna kill you guys!" Ann got ready to chase after both the girls and the guys who had planned this the whole time but she felt something warm gently press against her cheek. When Ann looked from the side her face became such a bright red, it was like she was glowing; Rei was kissing her cheek. Rei pulled away from her cheek and smiled at her like he usual did. But then he had to go and ruin the moment. "I can't kiss my little sister anywhere but the cheek," Rei said cheerfully.

All the guy, including Doug, smacked their foreheads in unison. _"He's asking for a death wish! That Idiot!"_ They were about to warn him but it was too late; Ann, who couldn't take it anymore, got there before they could. She stormed right up to Rei, bonked him at the back of his head, and looked at him more angrily than before. "You just had to say that didn't you!? Why do you have to treat me like a little sister!? First of all, I'm not even related to you! And I can be just as mature as you! I really grew more mature ever since you left!" Ann stopped herself and looked at Rei in confusion, trying to figure out what she had just said. Rei slowly smiled at her and closed his eyes as he nodded and Gray smiled at both of them. "Ann, meet your childhood friend, Gaki." Ann still couldn't find the words to say as her mind drifted off to a promise a little boy had gave her before he left.

Flashback

"_C'mon Gaki, I'll race you up the tree!" An 8-year-old Ann smiled happily as a she went ahead of the little boy that eagerly began to climb their favorite tree behind her. She had been playing with the old man's grandson ever since he first came to Mineral Town. The two of them became fast friends but she never really got the little boy's name; he was strangely very quiet, never really talking to anyone but his friends. Even when he talked it was usual just a few words and a simple nod or smile. But he was very mischievous so many of the adults called him Gaki. Ann didn't know what "gaki" meant; in fact the little boy looked at her funny when she had first called him that. But both got very used to that name and he'd just call her Ann-chan; it was the perfect combination of friendship. She smirked at herself proudly when she saw that Gaki wasn't behind her anymore and finally she reached up to grab the branch they always sat on in triumphant. Only to get her hand grabbed by someone who pulled her up right next to him. Ann couldn't believe it when she saw Gaki smiling impishly at her. "Took you long enough, I've been waiting ages for you," Gaki joked._

"_But weren't you…Never mind," Ann just said, shaking her head; she knew she'd never figure how he always got ahead of her. For a while they both just sat in silence, looking up at the beautiful starry sky. But Ann couldn't help but break the silence. "Do you think our Mommies' are watching us? Y'know, from heaven, I mean." This was the day her Mom had died when she was born but she was more uneasy to talk about it because of Gaki. Unlike her, he remembered the day his mom had died; he remembered how cold she felt and how his father and grandfather tried their hardest to calm him down the moment he broke down. _

_Gaki looked at Ann's uneasy expression with that same mature face that he gained during the years he had to grow up without his mom. "I know they are. Mom told me she would before she died." He turned to look directly at Ann's eyes and, surprisingly, began to talk some more. "Why are you asking anyway?"_

_Ann looked sadly at the ground and mumbled under her breath. "Because I want my Mommy to watch me when you leave; I don't want to be alone again."_

_Gaki looked stunned for a moment but after he narrowed his eyes a little angrily. "You weren't supposed to eavesdrop on me and Grandpa's conversation," He growled lowly. Gaki was really hoping that she hadn't been listening to Grandpa and his talk; he actually knew he had to leave after a while, to go back to his dad. But he didn't want Ann to know that he had to go; in a way he was torn between the two. On one hand he needed to stay with his father, who hadn't fully recovered from Mom's death. But then there's Ann, someone who had a bit of trouble with life itself._

_Ann slightly flinched when she heard the growl. But then she remembered that the growl was only a bluff; it hid concern and regret for the other person. "So you were going to leave without telling me." When Gaki didn't answer Ann began to talk again. "I'm not mad Gaki, I was just wondering; and I don't blame you either. Your Daddy must really need you, like how mine needs me still."  
Gaki was surprised beyond words to see Ann more mature than she had ever been. Then again, the two friends had helped each other grow in their own special way. "You've grown Ann-chan, that's a good thing," Gaki said as he smiled in relief; honestly, he was pretty worried about Ann. But now he was more relaxed about the situation. _

_Ann smiled brightly at Gaki when he smiled at her. "But you have to promise me something." Gaki looked blankly at Ann and she giggled softly; he always looked like a puppy when he was confused. "You HAVE to come back to Mineral Town. If you don't," Ann added in mock anger "me and Karen are gonna make sure you regret it."_

_Gaki began to laugh when Ann said that last part to him; the two girls could barely catch up to him running, much less have the energy to beat him up. "Sure, I'll do that. I have to look after my little sister anyway."_

"_I'm not you're little sister; you're only a year older than me anyway," Ann said stubbornly as she began to pout. Gaki only called her that because he was "much more grown-up" than she was._

_Gaki poked her playfully on the shoulder. "How about this, when you become fully matured, I'll stop calling little sister." It took a while to get Ann convinced. But a little more provoking and poking did the trick; Ann smiled finally and shook his hand in agreement. "We better get back; I'm in enough trouble with your Dad anyway."_

"_That's what you get for trying to ride around Town with Cliffguard! You could've hurt yourself," Ann told him a little sternly as she climbed down first._

_Gaki shrugged with a laid-back way. "What's life without taking a few chances?" When Ann was out of sight, Gaki looked into the nest of the bird that he and Ann found not to long ago, hoping to find what Gray had told him about. Sure enough, Gaki spotted the precious feather that Gray talked to him about; the only person who knew Gaki's real name. __"I don't really know why, but people give this feather to the opposite gender. Dad says it's because it's proof of eternal happiness. I don't what you have in mind Rei, but maybe you should check out that nest in that tree you and Ann hang around on."__ Gaki smiled to himself as Gray's words echoed in his mind. "Not yet though; when me and Ann get older," Gaki vowed himself silently._

"_Hey Gaki, hurry up already!" Ann stood impatiently at the bottom of the tree, wondering what was taking him so long. Gaki quickly stuffed the feather under his blue cap carefully and climbed down to Ann. When he finally hit the ground, Ann quickly grabbed his hand. "I'm gonna come to say bye when you leave, you know that right?"_

_Gaki simply nodded; he knew Ann was stubborn enough to do that. He glanced down to his hand and slightly blushed. "Um, Ann could you let go of my hand."_

_Ann smiled playfully and just held it tighter, causing Gaki's face to get redder. "Nope! If were going back to Town, we're going back together!"_

_Gaki was lost for words, but he decided to let her do what she wanted for now. __"Gray's SO not gonna let me live this down when he sees this,__" Gaki thought to himself. He stared at Ann's hand as they walked together. Gaki smiled and squeezed hand gently, causing her to blush a little too. "__Not that I'm complaining__." This night sure was perfect; the greatest gift he could have before he had to leave for a few years. This was the best thing to happen before his ride home. Now if he could just get Ann to stop calling him "Brat"._

End of Flashback

"You mean, you're the little boy who-" Ann wasn't able to finish her sentence; Rei had gotten in front of her and was looking intently down at her, causing her to get really red and lost for words again. She looked at the ground to hide her face but a gloved hand touched her cheek gently and lifted her face so that she was looking at Rei again. He slowly began to smile a little impishly and leaned forward a little, just stopping an inch from her lips. His warm breath made her tremble a little "I think you've finally matured, Ann." Ann didn't have time to respond because Rei had kissed her firmly on the lips. There were a few cat calls and wolf whistles from some of their friends but by this time Ann could care less and apparently Rei didn't really care either. Ann just decided to enjoy this fully; she could beat everyone else up out of embarrassment later. Rei slightly backed away from Ann's lips only to have Ann move forward to get some more. This surprised Rei but he played along with her. By the time it ended, Rei and Ann's faces were very red and everyone was cheering; only difference was Rei had a wide smile on his face. "So, was that better Ann?" Her face reddened even more and Rei already knew the answer. He dug through his rucksack and quickly handed Ann a small music box; the same music box she gave him before he left when he was a kid. "I have to do something, so see you in the New Year festival," He whispered softly into Ann's ear, causing her to shiver again. Rei smiled mischievously and went up to Karen and told her something, causing her to get angry quickly. It wasn't long when Rei ran quickly out of the bar, followed by a furious Karen in hot pursuit. "I guess he told her. He better not die on me now," Ann thought to herself, although she couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. After about five minutes, Karen came back inside, looking very tired. "I give up, that baka is too fast for me!" Karen brushed some of the snow off of herself and walked to Ann. "So, what did Rei give you anyway?" All the girls crowded around Ann, who was still a little dazed after what Rei did. But a little shaking from Karen snapped Ann back to reality as she read a letter attached to her music box.

"I fixed the music box while I was away for you. But the real presents are inside. I want to know your answer for the second present by the New Year though."

Rei

Ann looked at the letter in confusion and opened the music box, which played a gentle melody for her. The first present was a beautiful necklace with her birthstone, a sapphire, at the end. She smiled and Gray helped her put it on.

"I did help him a little on the necklace, but since he insisted on doing it on his own, I just gave him the materials and helped him with some advice. That boy sure can be stubborn sometimes," Saibara, Mineral Town's gruff, old blacksmith, told Ann with a slight grin.

Ann smiled warmly as she touched the sapphire's smooth surface; Rei always did prefer doing things on his own. She reached in the music box again and pulled something light wrapped carefully around wrapping paper. Ann slowly undid the paper and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Everyone else awed or gawked when they saw what the gift was. "Count on Baka to do something like this," Karen said smiling at her friend softly.

Gray smiled a little and scratched his hair from under his cap. "I didn't think he would actually look for it as a kid or take me seriously. Guess that means it was destiny since you guys met, huh?"

Ann couldn't find the words to say, so she just smiled at everyone at the party as everyone went back to the party clean-up. All the girls and boys slightly began to crowd her, talking to her excitedly about Rei's second "gift". But Ann just continued to smile at all her friends, holding the velvety Blue Feather close to her like it was her most precious treasure...

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet? If anyone wants, I might make another fanfic about them at the New Year festival. But I need some reviews to help me along and improve. Besides, I could use the encouragement, Good or Bad! 


End file.
